


Mail Day

by ReDxFo



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 12:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7050721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReDxFo/pseuds/ReDxFo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first (short) fic and it isn't actually a fanfic but more like a little drabble about a cool idea I thought of when I was traveling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mail Day

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy where do I start how bad this is.

This was the thing now, everyone had to have one. Me and my friend were going to order one, but we heard the delivery time was sort of long, and they weren't cheap at all. 

After a long time of online browsing we finally found one we could order. We paid in full and waited. Some time 2 weeks in, my friend regretted ordering it, because they remembered how much it cost us. 

After a month had gone by, we checked the delivery status to see where the package went. We were shocked to find that it got lost in the mail, and that we have been refunded the money. My friend was relieved, but only after a week, my friend was willing to order a new one, in hopes of finally being able to have the status of owning one, being one with the others. We waited a long time for this package, and we tracked its path to our home at the local post office once every few weeks. 

I was sitting at home one day, when my friend started panicking as they knew the package had arrived. We were excited, but scared at the same time. That ride to the post office was the longest ride in our whole life. As we got there, our package got priority over the others, and the people didn't actually mind letting us in front, as they knew exactly what we had ordered. I don't remember what happened next, but all I rember was a worker coming out of the room, and telling me that the package was mishandled by the workers there and that the contents had been destroyed. I didn't know what to do, I mean, this was our second package. 

Maybe we just weren't meant to have a child.

**Author's Note:**

> Pls comment if you have any edit ideas or just want to complain about my crappy grammar... 
> 
>  
> 
> and yeah, if you didn't get it by now the whole thing was like a story about children being packages and the post office being a hospital.


End file.
